


Rami Malek Series

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Night at the Museum (Movies), The Pacific (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: A compilation of my favorite Rami Malek characters (because he's adorable), from movies to shows.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader, Benjamin (Twilight)/Reader, Elliot Alderson/Reader, Merriel "Snafu" Shelton/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

This will be a multi-chapter series for my favorite Rami Malek characters from a handful of the shows and movies he's debuted in. 


	2. Ahkmenrah Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kickstart off this series, here's the first chapter with Rami's iconic prince character. Still a classic!

  * Meeting this historic prince of Egypt was a chance by accident. Sure a little side job being a security guard seemed fine until THAT night.



  * Needless to say, you got used to the whole “come to life at night” thing and slowly became familiar with those there. Of course, you caught the eye of this sweet prince and he caught yours as well.



  * The soft-spoken nature of Ahkmenrah (or Ahk as you call him) reflects the deeply romantic and affectionate nature he holds.



  * He’s a bit shy at times, and may let his mind wander with daydream scenarios, just being completely enamored.



  * Ahkmenrah is the type to be a warm and loving significant other, especially if you open up to each other.



  * Though he doesn’t show it much, he is the type to be imaginative for dates. Maybe a nighttime picnic with some stargazing, sneaking a stroll away in Central Park, or maybe just exploring a new part of the museum.



  * He is a bit nervous about confessing his feelings, or just letting them be known, and this is where patience is key. If he’s highly expressive with you, it means he feels safe to share his inner thoughts and feelings.



  * Though he may not be good at expressing his feelings, Ahkmenrah is a good listener and this comes as a plus, especially after long days. Plus he’ll indulge you with some head massages, shoulder rubs and cuddles.



  * Which leads to all around cuddle sessions. You could literally talk about anyone or anything, and he’ll just be content being in your arms. Plus, cuddles soothe him.



  * Intimacy is key, and you revel in that after showing each other that you are appreciative of one another. It’s a soulful love filled with its own quiet moments and mutual understanding.



  * Overall, it’s a relationship that has a very positive, warm outlook on life and love, filled with loyalty.




	3. Benjamin Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Here's to new possibilities for all! And to kick off the new year, I have a new chapter update for my favorite Rami characters.

  * Given that he is a vampire, Benjamin is a bit old school when it comes to the romance. He likes to woo you with sweet words and poems that he concocts.



  * He’s got a bit of an artistic side to him, so aesthetics or anything that sparks emotion or is inspirational. It sets a certain romantic mood for him.



  * Benjamin is the type to be highly sensitive, in that he uses his senses that were once human are so in tune with yours, he will know what you are feeling before you even say anything. Bad day? He’s there to cheer you up. Good days? He loves hearing you talk about them.



  * What drew you to him is his independent spirit, along with his generous and caring nature.



  * Since he has elemental-oriented powers, some trinkets could include ice sculptures of little figurines or tiny fire figures that dance around for your entertainment.



  * Ben likes to live in the moment, and has a knack for spontaneity. He could plan a date on the spot and it’d still take your breath away.



  * That spontaneity and enthusiasm is a very lovable part of him, and it plays a role in him wanting to spoil you every now and then. Spare no expense!



  * Although he does like to spoil and go all out for you, he likes when you do the same too. Benjamin acts like a total lovesick puppy when you dote on him too!



  * Benjamin is loyal, patient, and easygoing. He also shows his affection with simple, practical gestures that make his loved one feel comfortable and well taken care of.



  * Lastly, Benjamin falls in love warmly and without question. He is a physically affectionate, passionate, caring, warm, light-hearted, interesting and spontaneous lover. The best of the best for you, and him.




	4. Eliot Anderson Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a hiatus/vacation, I have an update for my miniseries. Here is a chapter update for Mr. Robot's Eliot Anderson.

  * Despite his meticulous demeanor and personality, Elliot is the type to crave being romantic with someone, someone who has a heart that naturally wants to draw out this part of themselves for another person.



  * Given the romantic undertones, he isn’t the type to go over the top with romantic gestures. He may have that hardened, structured exterior but underneath is a beating heart that yearns for you.



  * Eliot often craves finding a connection with someone, and really does value his intimate relationships. Though it isn’t shown, he has a deep love and respect for anyone who’s special in his life.



  * His idea of trying to romance someone is doing kind things for them, and working hard to help them solve their problems. To him, being practical is more of a “romance language” than a dramatic declaration of his feelings. 



  * The more time he spends with you, the more time he is taking all his chances to know you. It’s his own way of saying “I trust you, and I want to let you in.”



  * Eliot’s type of ideal partner is someone who is a bit both of the thinking and feeling type. It balances out the analytical side of him and lets him know not to take things too seriously.



  * Eliot is a loyal partner who works to keep his relationship happy and his partner(s) happy with a calm understanding of each other. Together, it forms a relationship that is designed to flourish.



  * Underneath that brilliant mind, is a man with a thousand thoughts that do consist of you. That poker face betrays a bright smile that is only meant for you on rare occasions.




	5. Merriell "Snafu" Shelton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it comes to a conclusion with Rami's "The Pacific" character, Merriell Shelton. <3

  * Meirell is a fun-loving individual who wants to make the most of every life moment with you, as he loves the action and wants to be in it with you.



  * His enthusiasm is carried over to his relationship with you, which he approach with the desire to make the most of it every day. 



  * As a boyfriend, Meirell makes it known to you everyday that you are loved and cherished with him. Every once in a while, he likes to enjoy lavishing you with big, sentimental gifts.



  * If he’s ever in a cuddle type of mood, this boy is very earthy and sensual so he loves to lavish his praise and adoration on you.



  * Cute little nicknames are a plus with him, like “doll”, “honey”, “sweetie”. He likes seeing you blush when he calls you that.



  * Meirell is an extremely charming lover, and is also quite generous. He literally sweeps you off your feet.



  * On top of lavishing you, he is also very intimate and sensual. Let’s just say that his actions speak louder than words sometimes.



  * Though maybe in his younger years he was a bit more rambunctious and flirting around, he mellows out into someone who finds that daily joy with you.



  * Overall, he’s a loving guy with a lot of heart and soul, and wants to give that to you and share his all encompassing love with you.




End file.
